


It Started On The Bus.

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Flash Thompson Redemption, Good Peter, M/M, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: During their Europe trip, Flash and Peter talk a little, leading to a clever observation by Peter which gives him a little more depth into who Flash is.Then an offer of a drive home make their return home much more interesting.





	It Started On The Bus.

It started on the bus. Peter had a habit of getting himself into trouble and his class trip was no exception. All he had wanted to do was delete one incredibly incriminating photo off of his classmates' phone, and now he was desperately trying not to get everyone on the bus, killed because of his own mistake. 

He didn't really think; he just moved. Distracting his classmates was easy and getting his glasses back was easier; even if that meant accidentally knocking Flash out. But soon with a leap and a well-placed web, his classmates were safe again. 

Ignoring what Betty said, Peter threw himself down on the seat and huffed. That was close; too close. 

Flash stirred on the seat beside him, looking very confused. "What?" was all he asked. 

Peter thought about not saying anything but his guilt was too much. Flash may not be his favourite person in the world, but he really didn't mean to punch him. "Hey man," he said, the guilt dripping off of every word. "Sorry I hit you. I didn't mean too. Those glasses are just really important to me." 

Flash felt a few numb spots on his face and as if out of amazement replied, "wow Parker. That was a great fucking punch. When the hell did you learn to do that?" 

"I, uh, I work out a lot now. I'm sorry. I don't know my own strength I guess." 

"You're lucky that was pretty badass or I'd be pissed." 

"Thanks." 

"So what's so special about the glasses? Other than them being the most expensive thing you own?" 

Peter ignored the jab at his money situation and just sighed. "They were," he had to turn away and blink away a few tears; some of which fell on their own accord. "They were a very close friend. They, uh, passed away." 

"Oh," Flash sounded taken aback by his statement. "Sorry man. Death sucks." 

"As eloquent as always there, Flash." 

"Hey, I'm trying here okay?" 

Peter nodded, "yeah. Thanks." 

He fixed his hair and whispered a few more directions into them until the picture was finally erased. He knew that Flash was eyeing him curiously so he held his phone to his ear, pretending to be talking to May. "Okay, bye. Love you," he said before putting the phone and the glasses away carefully in their case. 

"Goodbye, Peter," Edith chimed, shutting down. 

Flash was now looking between his phone and the glasses; quickly before Peter closed the case. "Wait. Are those Tony Starks glasses?" 

All of the colour left Peters face. "No." 

"Yeah, they totally are! How did you get Tony Starks glasses?!" 

"I already told you." 

"There's no way he left them to you in his will." 

"Well, he did so leave me the hell alone." 

Flash looked back down at his phone. "So you really did know Tony Stark?" 

Peter nodded, a few more stray tears running down his cheeks. 

"He was a real hero. I'm sorry you lost him." 

That was one of the last times they talked during the rest of the trip. Peter wasn't too keen on making conversation; polite or otherwise, especially when dealing with Fury and Beck. When they returned to America; however, he couldn't help but notice Flash asking his driver whether his mother had made it to pick him up. This was met with a very simple 'no,' which made Flash upset. 

Something about that flickered a memory of the bus. The first time he had put Edith on and she showed him the various text messages between each person. Flashs' had something about him asking why his parents hadn't messaged him in a while. 

Peter sighed and walked over to him as he began to follow his driver. "Hey Flash?" 

"What do you want, Parker?" 

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted a ride home. I'm sure May won't mind." He tried to keep his reasons as vague as possible. 

Flash looked between Peter and his driver a few times before nodding. "Sure. You just want to see my house or something?" 

"No," he replied bluntly. "Just being nice." 

"Huh." 

Peter lead Flash out to where May was arguing with a meter maid about a parking ticket when she locked eyes with the boys. "There he is! Don't give me a ticket," she yelled to the man as she ran over to Peter, wrapping him up tightly in a hug. "Oh, honey are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

"I'm alright, May. I'm so glad to see you though." 

They stood, wrapped in each other's arms for a few long moments before Peter pulled away and gestured to Flash. "May this is Flash. Flash meet May. I was hoping we could give him a ride home." 

"Of course," May nodded. "Yeah of course!" She pulled Flash in for a hug as well, making sure to mouth 'I thought you hated him,' once her face was hidden from him. 

Peter mouthed back, 'I feel bad. Talk later.' 

She nodded. "Are you okay, Flash? Are you hurt?" 

"I, uh, I'm fine Mrs. Parker." He was just standing there in disbelief; not knowing what to do with his arms. 

"Are you expected home any time soon?" 

"Not really. Why?" 

"Would you like to come over for dinner? I'm making Peters favourite wheat cakes. I'd hate for a friend of his to go without a good meal." 

Flash looked to Peter; a little lost. Peter just nodded and smiled. "Everyone should try May's wheat cakes at some point in their life. They're so good! And the only thing she doesn't burn." 

She playfully smacked his shoulder. "Oh hush, you burn one meatloaf and over salt one walnut-date loaf and serve it to Tony Stark and suddenly, you can't cook!"

Flash blinked a couple of times. "You what?" 

Peter opened the car door for him and ushered him in. "Yeah, she didn't like Tony the first time he came to visit me for the internship so she gave him a piece of walnut and date loaf that she had spilled too much salt into." He closed the door once Flash got in and continued once he got in the other side, "she knew he wouldn't say anything because it would be rude." 

She laughed from the driver's seat as soon as she got in. "And it worked. My evil plan came to fruition." She huffed aggressively when she noticed the parking ticket tucked under her wiper blade. "Great. Another $60 gone." She drove off without picking it up.

"So Flash," she continued. "Other than the, you know, element monsters, how was the vacation?" 

"Good, I guess. I found out Spider-Man watches my live streams which is pretty awesome! He's the best superhero ever. So I pretty much saved us. This weird sweaty guy told me." 

"You're not talking about Happy Hogan are you?" 

"I think that was his name, yeah. You know him?" 

"Oh yeah, great guy. Really great." 

The mood in the car shifted as Peter grew obviously uncomfortable. That was a hot topic apparently, so Flash moved on. 

He looked around curiously at the landmarks. "I thought you lived in Queens? Why are we driving away from Queens?" 

"Oh, well May and I both blipped so we lost our apartment and pretty much everything we had. It's alright though. We live in this really nice shelter now. It's for blip relief and it's funded pretty heavily by Pepper Potts and other donors so we're basically living in a shared apartment for free. It's not too bad." 

"You," Flash sputtered. "You're homeless?" 

"Yeah." 

"And you're bringing me there to eat?" 

"I know it's not fancy like you're used too but at least it's something, okay?" 

"I just meant… why? Shouldn't you be, like, saving money and food?" 

"I guess but it's not like it's that bad. We're getting by." 

May's tone was so soft and pleasant when she added, "and anyone is welcome at our table for any reason. We help each other out. Even if that means a ride home and a good meal." She smiled at them through the reflection in the mirror. "So if you ever need some help, let us know." 

"That's, uh, really nice Mrs. Parker. Thanks." 

"Call me May." 

"Oh, okay, May." 

They reached the shelter a few minutes later. Peter showed Flash around; taking care to hide any Spider-Man items in his room before Flash got a chance to see it. The walk around was pretty quiet as both teenagers were awkward and quiet. 

Dinner was just as awkward, with May making most of the conversation the entire time. After dinner, the three of them did the dishes, which Peter had never realized could be a task that could be done wrong until Flash came along; splashing water absolutely everywhere. This did cause a few good laughs at the least.

They set out on their journey to Flashs’ home not much longer after that. This time he was more open and happy. As they pulled up to his very nice condo building, he began shuffling through his Spiderman wallet. “Here,” he shoved a hundred dollar bill at May.

She didn't take it, and instead, eyed it curiously. “What’s that for?”

“For driving me? And dinner?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that!”

“Why not?”

“It’s not like we’re a taxi service or a restaurant. We offered so it’s not like you owe us anything. We were just being nice. We aren't expecting anything in return.”

Flash just kept his hand out with the bill weaved between his fingertips. “But.”

“Keep it, hon.”

“No, you should take it. You need it.”

Peter had an idea. “What if,” he started without thinking. “You donate it to the shelter? There are people out there who need it more than us. And maybe you can come help out some time. We could always use more hands.”

“Yeah,” Flash nodded; getting out of the car. “Yeah, I think I will sometime. It was kind of nice there. I bet I could help.” He went to walk away but he stopped and leaned back towards the window. “Thanks by the way. I-uh, I liked having dinner with you guys. My family never does that.”

“Come by any time, Flash. Sometimes Ned and MJ come over for dinner and game night so if you want to be there for that, it would be really awesome. We’ll beat you at monopoly any day.”

“You wish, Parker.” He thanked them again and walked away, making sure to not so subtly leave the hundred before he left. 

“He seems nice,” May smiled back at her nephew.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “I think he’s learned a lot since the blip.”


End file.
